The electronic display panel assembly traditionally relies on screws to fasten and mount the display panels to a support bracket. The screws generate stress around the mounting areas on the display panels. The stress generated through the mounting screws cause undesirable discoloration and halo-effect on the display. Further, the stress generated by the screw can cause the panel glass to break, thereby physically and permanently damaging the electronic display.
Moreover, the portability of the modern electronics drastically changes the ways how people use the electronics. More and more of the electronics are designed to be light weight and easy to be carried around, such as notebooks, laptops, PDAs, IPODs, and cell phones. The portability of the electronics increases the chance of the electronics to be dropped and to receive vibrations during traveling. Such droppings of and vibrations received by the electronics can cause damages to the expensive panel glass of the electronic display due to the breakage at the screw assembly part.
Similarly, HDDs are conventionally mounted to electronic systems using screws. Typically, such mountings are achieved by using threaded mounting screw holes matching with threaded bolts. Although some screwless assembly has been designed and proposed to replace the traditional screw-required assembly, few designs and devices also provide solutions to the vibration problems. The vibrations that generated from the spinning of the internal memory disks or moveable components can cause instability of the mounting/positioning of the HDDs. Further, the vibrations that transmit to the hosting electronic system can affect the operational stability of the HDDs and the hosting electronic system.
The instability of the mounting of the HDD on the hosting electronic system can lead to improper positioning of the HDD. The vibrations that are generated by the HDD and transmitted to the hosting electronic system can affect the performance of the other electronic devices that are installed within or coupled with the hosting electronic systems. For example, analytical instruments, such as atomic force microscope (AFM), require very high standards of environmental stability. If the storage components, such as HDD, of the electronic system generate vibrations which are transmitted to the electronic system, the vibrations can negatively interfere with the performance of the AFM. Further, the vibrations generated by the HDD can also affect the performance of the HDD itself. For example, the vibration can cause undesirable vertical movements of the spinning memory disks inside the HDD. The undesired vertical movements of the spinning memory disks can result in additional unwanted movements of the floating reading head, which increases the likelihood of damaging the floating reading head. Further, such undesired vertical movements of the spinning memory disks can change the air/fluid dynamics inside the HDD, which in turn can reduce the spinning speed of the memory disks.